eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Dogma
Forums: Index > Making a Character > Category:Character Requests Name: Dogma Gender: Male Clan: Dûrgrimst Feldûnost Parents: Father : Bhot Mother : Brigith Race: Dwarf Affiliation: The Varden Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Feldûnost Age: 180++ (Sorry, Youngster i don't remember my exact age HAR HAR HAR HAR!!!!! ) Appearance: 3"5, Old dwarf with white beard. Eccentric one for sure, well-known for wear wok as helmet, always bring bag full of pables everywhere and his famous braided beard. Personality:An Eccentric person, both inside and outside that what dwarven community said, while actually rather than ecentric, he is more like simple minded. He did not think about complicated things like etiquette and rules. He laughed outloud when he is happy, he snapped and yelled even in front of the king, he burst into tears when sad, etc. His swing of moods are famous in dwaven comunity, but as well as his kindness and honesty, too. History: Born from normal couples of Dûrgrimst Feldûnost-clan Dwarven. He spand his youth with his father herding Feldûnost and tending field. he grown up as free spirit dwarven and love the open sky rather than stayed inside dark tunnels and caves, this was the beggining of eccentric rumor about him between dwarven from another clans. He also did many other crazy thing like did the matador thing to Nagra, Feldûnost's rodeo, there is even a time he was rising a Urzhad. Even branded as eccentric one, by other clans, his clans're still love him and thought what Dogma did was more like entertaining rather than Eccentric. this tought, maybe it's also because their different lifestyle than other clans. After the death of his parents (caused by old ages) , he was taken under the care of the previous Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Feldûnost. And after the death of the Previous Grimstborith, which leaved no descendants, all clan mambers voted for him to become next Grimstborith. He was 32, that time and known as the youngest Grimstborith in history at that times. When the last war happen, and all dwarvens requested to join the fight, he fighted breavely only with pabbles, slingers, hoes, and wok as an helmet. When forced to weared proper helmet and used battle axe or sword he angrily answered that he lived using hoe for tending the field and that will be the same in the battlefield, using pabbles and his slinger, shooting any Fanghur who dare touching his Feldûnost, and his wok was harder than any helmets. After the last war, and few decades have passed, he still worked as the Grimstborith for his clan. Right now, he is known as one of the oldest Dûrgrimst. Though, as he get older, many dwarvens said rather than become wiser, he become more eccentric. Even like that, he is one of the most respected among grimstborithn. And a loyal supporter to the current Dwarf King, Grimstborith Ragni Azun. During the dead of the previous king, he is the first one who openly support Ragni Azun to become King. Weapon : Helmet of Wok Bags full of pabbles and Slinger Sets of pick, hoe and hammer for herding and farming used This is great, you are very good at making histories, Pastry :P Go and make a page for Dogma :) Sonofapollo(Iris Message) 16:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo